


No Sword Fights in Atlantis

by amaresu



Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKay knows about Immortals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sword Fights in Atlantis

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” The yell came out half strangled. Looking up David saw McKay standing in the middle of the hallway looking like he really wanted to kill someone. David looked over at Simpson, she looked about ready to pass out, but then she worked under McKay. Suddenly she looked down at the sword in her hand and then up at him. Before either of them could come up with a decent excuse for having swords on Atlantis (not to mention fighting with them) McKay continued. “Do you have any idea what a Quickening would do? You-” David jumped as McKay pointed at him. “You're just a botanist, but Simpson, I expected more intelligence from you. What in the world could be so damn important that you had to kill each other in the middle of the city?”

“Wait? You know about Immortals?” It wasn't the smartest thing to say, but it was honestly the only thing he could think of. He'd never had anyone walk up and start yelling at him in the middle of a fight before.

“Yes.” Suddenly McKay seemed to calm down. “I figured out Simpson a few years ago, but I didn't know about you.”

“Well, it's not like we advertise.” Simpson finally spoke up. She looked like she was trying to go for humor, but the look McKay gave her made it fall flat. Instead she ended up looking at the ground with her shoulders slumped.

“And one of you dying in the middle of Atlantis wouldn't have put up a big sign? Not to mention the damage it would cause.” Once again McKay was scowling at them. If this was what Simpson put up with on a regular basis then no wonder she was ready to snap. “As far as you two, and any other Immortals in the city, are concerned Atlantis is holy ground. Got that?”

David was beginning to feel like a chastised child as they both nodded their heads. Clearly not only did McKay know about Immortals, he knew a lot about Immortals. Simpson looked like she was going to try and say something again, but McKay cut her off. “If for some reason you do find yourselves with a dispute that can only be solved by decapitation then I suggest you take a personal day. Sign out a Jumper and go to the mainland. Once one of you is dead the winner can claim you were eaten by one of the giant snakes. Understood?”

They both nodded their heads again. McKay seemed to be somewhat mollified by their response and then he looked pointedly at their swords. Together they jumped and hurried to sheath them. McKay then nodded at them and continued on down the corridor, apparently unconcerned that they would take up the fight again once he was gone. Not that either of them had plans to do so, as they both hurried towards the transporter at the end of the hall once he passed them.

Once inside Simpson looked at him and shuddered. “I'm almost a thousand years old and McKay can make me feel like I'm ten years old again and fell asleep watching the sheep.”

“I know.” He said in agreement. “It's kinda scary isn't it?” She nodded back at him and then they both broke into giggles. Suddenly it didn't seem so important that they finish a fight three centuries old. David was certain that he didn't want to have to explain it to McKay if a Jumper was damaged in the Quickening.


End file.
